Sitcom Talk
by OhSoCray
Summary: The boys take a break at Yuusuke's house to watch T.V. But one problem, they can't decide on what to watch! Re-written as requested by others.


Sitcom Talk

Written by: Mi-chan

Disclaimer: I do not any of these characters. Yu Yu Hakusho, and it's characters are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi. 

Yuusuke was sitting on his couch impatiently waiting for his friends to arrive. It was 8pm on a Wednesday night and tonight usually aired the most popular sitcoms on television to date. Yuusuke tapped his foot annoyingly, it was 8:01 and his friends still hadn't come.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "It's about time!" shouted Yuusuke as he jumped up off the couch then making his way to the door. He opened it to see Kurama and Kuwabara standing there without Hiei.

"Where's Hiei? I thought he was---"

"I'm right here..." Hiei had jumped in through Yuusuke's window. _Typical..._ thought Yuusuke who moved to the side letting Kurama and Kuwabara come in. Kurama moved to an empty chair near the television while Kuwabara moved to the couch plopping down onto it. Hiei sat on the right arm of the couch leaning on one knee while he let the other hang. Yuusuke sighed then fell down on the couch himself. He picked up the remote turning on the television. "So, what are we gonna watch tonight?"

"I'm up for Fraiser!" yelled Kuwabara immediately raising his hand.

"Friends..." grunted Hiei.

Kurama looked to Yuusuke with a soft smile on his face then politely said, "Drew Carey would be nice."

"What?! But I wanted to watch Just Shoot Me!" Yuusuke's hand tightened around the remote angrily almost breaking it.

Hiei looked at him from the corner of his eye, "Like I'd watch that skinny little freak, David Spade."

"Look who's talking!" while Yuusuke was distracted by Hiei's insult to his favorite comedian, Kuwabara snatched the remote from him. "Sorry Urameshi, but we're watching Fraiser." he then turned the channel to a scene where Fraiser and his younger brother were bickering.

"Why don't we watch Drew Carey? It's said to be very funny and to be one of the best sitcoms on---" Kurama stopped short once he caught the glaring eyes of the others. "Or we could watch one of your shows instead..." a small sweat drop came over Kurama as he said this, smiling nervously. 

The others ignored him then went back to fighting for the remote. Hiei then swiftly took the remote from Kuwabara without moving from his spot. "Hey! Give that back!" 

"We're not going to watch two idiot brothers argue on who-knows-what.." Hiei switched the channel to a seen with Monica and Ross, bickering themselves. 

"Speaking of sibling rivalry..." Yuusuke grabbed the remote from Hiei now having a bothered look on his face. Yuusuke sat the remote down on the coffee table then spoke calmly to them trying to develop some sort of a compromise. "Why don't we have a vote? I mean---" before Yuusuke can finish Kuwabara and Hiei interrupted.

"Yeah right, Urameshi!"

"No chance!"

While Hiei and Kuwabara protested against Yuusuke's idea, Kurama slid a hand across the table taking the remote. "Oh c'mon! It's not that bad of an idea! We will just give short reviews on each of the shows we want to see. Then we'll make a decision and---" Yuusuke blabbered on while Kurama changed the channel to Drew Carey. 

Kuwabara raised his head in thought then said quietly, "Sounds good, I guess..." Yuusuke grinned victorious then turned to Hiei for _his_ answer. "What about you, Hiei?" 

The small youkai turned away obviously beaten by these two half-wits. "Hn...whatever!" 

"Great! Now, let's see..." Yuusuke pondered hard then jolted up with his review. 

"OK! We should watch Just Shoot Me because it's a group of people working at Magazine Publisher. They always seem to get into troublesome situations with each other and others. They also get a lot of cool guest stars and David Spade, man, he just takes the cake!" Yuusuke leaned forward trying not to laugh out loud at the thought of that great comedian.

Kurama looked over at Yuusuke then back at the television. He chuckled quietly at a scene with Drew and his boss, who happened to be drunk at the time. Meanwhile, Hiei and Kuwabara sat there with raised brows.

"Hn, you obviously don't know any good sitcoms..."

"Yeah! How could you expect us to watch that show? Who wants to watch a show about a Magazine Publisher!?" Kuwabara put his hands behind his head then laid back pouting.

"C'mon I bet it's _way_ better than Fraiser!" Kuwabara then raised a threatening fist inches from Yuusuke's face. 

"How dare you call Fraiser Crane a freak!" Yuusuke smirks then childishly stuck his tongue out at Kuwabara. 

"You better take that back, Urameshi!" howled Kuwabara cracking his knuckles. Yuusuke looked up in so-called thought for a moment then looked to Kuwabara grinning then said to him sarcastically.

"Uh...no." 

Kurama turned his attention to the angry Kuwabara who raised his arm ready to throw a punch at Yuusuke. "That's it! This will teach you never to make fun of a respected radio psychologist!" Yuusuke moved his hands in front of his face calmly, then asked, "Hold up! Is that all he is?" this statement stopped Kuwabara from punching him. He then looked down, rubbing the back of his head shyly. 

"Well...yeah. His brother is a psychologist too and he lives with a dad a long with a small dog and---" 

"You want _us_ to watch a show about a radio psychologist?" Hiei had rudely interrupted the now embarrassed Kuwabara who kept his head down. Yuusuke at that moment started cracking up.

"AND YOU EXPECT US TO CHOOSE _THAT_ OVER JUST SHOOT ME!?" He then fell back on the couch continuing to laugh his ass off. Kurama blinked then sighed heavily with a smile, he then turned back to watch his show.

Hiei smirked then said gladly, "Friends is the best choice between Just Shoot Me _and _Fraiser."

Kuwabara lifted his head pouting like a little child, "Oh please! That show sucks!" Hiei looked up at the ceiling thinking of something to say, then grinned.

"Friends is about six friends who always get into the most _bizarre _situations." Yuusuke blinked at Hiei then put his hand to his chin deep in thought. Kuwabara turned his back towards them both and started pouting again, then mumbled to himself, "I still think it sucks..."

Kurama pressed the power button on the remote than turned off the television. He got up then sighed, "I'm going home now", he said softly moving to the door. Yuusuke broke from his thought then stood confused. "What!? But we haven't decided on what show we're going to watch yet?!" 

"Well...uh"

Both Hiei and Kuwabara looked at the television. They saw the ending credits to Drew Carey. Yuusuke turned to see the credits on the television himself. You can imagine how angry they were. That's when then all stood glaring at Kurama as if they were going to rip him to shreds.

Kurama stood near the door with a huge sweat drop over him, he laughed poorly, "There's always the re-runs... hehe..." This did not stop the trio from coming near him, Hiei even had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kurama smiled nervously then rushed out the door.

"Uh, ok. Well, I'll be going now! Ja ne!" He opened the door and ran out quickly. They all stood stumped, wondering why such a talented fighter would run away from _them._ _After all, we weren't going to hurt him THAT badly..._thought Yuusuke while Hiei removed his hand from the hilt of his sword.

"Baka..."

Author's Note: As requested I re-wrote this FanFic in story form, yay! If you read the OOC version you could see that I added a lot of detail and either removed or added some dialogue to this version. I haven't seen Just Shoot Me or Drew Carey or even Fraiser since I wrote this, so I most likely messed up a few facts. But the FanFic is focused more on the characters and their conflict, not television's sitcoms. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new version of the story. Thank you all for your past or present reviews! And thank you for reading!


End file.
